


Tennessee Whiskey

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Historical CS AU oneshot set in the Wild West. Killian is a part of a raiding group pilfering from wagons and other rich parties on the way out west. He’s made a lot of money, but he’s had very few happy moments in the last few years. Then he meets Emma Swan, a saloon owner who blows his old life out of the water instantly. Could become something bigger if I ever find the time, but for now, just trying to answer a mixtape prompt for the song ‘Tennessee Whiskey’ by Chris Stapleton.





	Tennessee Whiskey

** _A/N: Okay all, so full disclosure I got this prompt a LONG time ago. Like more than a year ago, honestly maybe more than two, but I just never could find the needed inspiration to get something going. If my original reader wanted a set story to go with this, I’m sorry – I didn’t have a note with it and so I’ve just gone with where the music took me. Well, the music and a recent viewing of ‘The Magnificent Seven.’ For some reason I’ve got cowboys and sharp shooting on the brain now, and this is the fluffy bit of insta-love cuteness to come out of that. Be forewarned, however, that it’s not really all the historically accurate, and I don’t actually know much about westerns so. It’s just meant to be a little dose of fun and nothing too serious. Hope you guys enjoy!_ **

_Living this way used to feel like enough. _

The thought crossed Killian Jones’ mind not for the first time as he sat astride his horse, making his way towards the only town for miles as the sun set on the open plains. In the last of the light this evening, this corner of the world he’d taken up temporary residence in showed its true natural beauty. The sunset went on for miles, as the long grasses blew in a soft, summer breeze. It was peaceful out here, quiet in ways that should calm a man’s soul, and it was moments like these where he understood what drove people from the certainty of coastal cities and into the unknown. The promise of making a home in a place like this was a beautiful one, but for Killian it would likely never come to pass.

That was a sadness of his own making. After all, his line of work was defined by more nomadic tendencies. To keep steady control over the raiding in these parts, Killian constantly followed big fish, businessmen seen as top prizes out here on the voyage to the West. Doing that took nearly constant movement and checking in with his spies and informants. He may only have three men actually in his pack of land bound ‘pirates,’ but his operation required a hell of a lot more, mostly ordinary people who kept an ear the ground but also knew discretion. 

As a habit, Killian valued loyalty above all, and he reimbursed those who helped him find his marks for sticking out their necks for him. And in the end, though it might not be a proud kind of living, Killian had no real regrets. The only people he ever stole from were rich men and their minions, all of whom saw these western lands and its inhabitants as arbitrary obstacles on their way to more success. They’d trample on folks and ruin their livelihoods just to get another dollar, and Killian didn’t stand for that at all. So he did what he could, and if it made he himself a richer man in the process, so be it. He never claimed to be on the side of the law, just on the side of a particular shade of justice.

“Aw, come on Captain, don’t look so glum. We stole everything but the pants off those New York goons without shedding a drop of blood,” his friend and one of his partners, Will Scarlet, announced proudly, puffing out his chest in a display of self-approval. “Easiest money we’ve made all year. Hell, we could all take a vacation for a long, long time.”

Killian ignored Will and turned to Graham Humbert, the most collected of their group, as well as the quietest. Graham had been a lawman at one time, but for reasons he didn’t like discussing, he decided the law just wasn’t for him after years of playing Sherriff further East. Killian never asked for details, and Graham never offered, but it didn’t lessen Killian’s trust in his friend. They respected each other’s privacy, and at the end of the day, being closed up never stopped Graham from being a critical part of the team.

“See that the people in Fayette get their cut,” Killian instructed, tossing a bag with a percentage of their day’s haul towards Graham. “They wanted a new roof for the church and help with a barn raising, and there’s plenty there to get them started.”

Graham nodded and then nudged his horse back in the other direction. With a low whistle he signaled his other companion, aptly named Wolf, to accompany him, and immediately the massive, gray, mixed-breed dog followed. It should take Graham a few days to get there and then meet them back in the town ahead of them, but that was fine by Killian. If he had his way, he’d be spending the next few days with a bottle of rum and the luxury of an actual bed. In all honesty he didn’t know what he was more excited for, but sad as it might be to admit, he suspected it was the liquor he wanted most.

“You do understand the term vacation, right Cap?” Will asked, continuing to poke when they all knew how that could turn out. Killian wasn’t a man to be messed with ever, but on a day like today, when he’d woken up before dawn, laid siege to a giant bandwagon owned by one of the most corrupt robber barons around, and taken on at least eight guards just by himself without much food or water in between? Well, today was not a day to cross him.

“If even you grasp it, then Killian must,” the last of their band, Robin Locksley, replied. He uttered the words with a knowing grin, and Killian realized that meant a barb for Scarlet was on the way. “There are few men out here in these western wilds with as little sense as you, Scarlet. Best remember that.”

This was the teasing of men who at this point were like brothers, having known each other for more than a decade, but as much as he might respect and regard both Will and Robin, Killian still wished to skip this whole thing. He tuned out their playful bickering, instead focusing on finding out a way to feel something again. He didn’t really care what at this point, he just wanted to feel. It had been forever since something or someone had moved him in some way, and usually he relied on some libation or other to do the trick. Alcohol was a grave sin to some, but to Killian it was the one he danced with most. Yet because of that, it felt like his life was just a series of mad dashes and daring highway high-jacks with a lot of meaningless, often drunken, nothingness settled in between.

Eventually, Killian was put out of some of his misery when they finally arrived in town. At first glance, ‘Storybrooke’ Nebraska appeared to be completely ordinary. It looked like a lot of towns out here, in that everything was all together, consisting of one main street and not much else. But upon further inspection, Killian was intrigued. This was the-middle-of-nowhere, USA, but the windows into these shops were elevated and sophisticated. There was no real general store, but rather shops that specialized in clothes or tools or feed. There was a tavern and a bakery, a saloon and a hotel and all of them were clean, well maintained, and ready to be seen. There was no doubting that the people of this town, this previously unknown hideaway, were proud of the place they called home, and that pride seemed to translate into the very energy that radiated through this place.

“Seems different, doesn’t it?” Robin asked, giving word to Killian’s own thinking. Killian replied with a nod as he descended from his horse, petting the animal in a silent show of thanks before setting him up before the trough of water outside the saloon doors. 

“What do you think it is? It can’t just be the name, right?” Will asked and Robin only shrugged.

“Hell if I know, but you can be damn sure I’ll be finding out.”

That was as glowing an endorsement as any of them had given a place in a good long while, and without their even having to discuss it, Killian knew they’d stay here at least a few days. While the area had people present and the saloon itself was filled with patrons, Killian knew there’d be rooms available. No place so far out of the way lacked for vacancy, and who knew? Maybe Robin was right. Maybe there was something different, and worth exploring here.

Before he could get into that though, he needed food. And rum. God did he need some rum. He only hoped they had it, since many a podunk prairie town did not, but when they were seated and greeted by a pretty, though somewhat timid barmaid who introduced herself as Belle, Killian was joyous to find there was rum in supply. She immediately fetched him a glass and filled it to the brim, and when he downed it quickly, she only smiled and offered him more. He thanked her genuinely, and surprisingly her kindness continued.

“We don’t have much, but what we have is yours to share. That’s the town motto after all,” the woman said, her smile easy even though she was clearly a bit flustered by the presence of the three of them.

“That’s pretty catchy. Who came up with that?” Robin asked jovially.

“The mayor,” Belle replied, her tone even though Killian could tell Belle’s feelings were mixed on the person in question. “She’s good at things of that nature.”

“She?” Killian clarified.

“Regina Mills,” Belle reiterated. “You three have never been to Storybrooke have you?” They shook their heads and the brunette stifled a laugh. “Well, I reckon you’ll have quite a time getting used to it. It’s not like many other places. Storybrooke is…”

“Different?” Robin and Killian offered at the same time and the woman smiled warmly.

“Yes. _Different_ is a good word for it.”

“And your heart, lass? Is that up for grabs?”

“I beg your pardon?” Belle asked as Will interjected in a way that none of them followed.

“You said before that anything in town could be ours. Is your heart on that list of things yet to be distributed?”

The words from Will had Killian and Robin’s heads whipping so fast to see him that it put a horse’s full out sprint to shame. Her _heart_?! Had Will just asked about her heart? And if he had, did he really think that boyish play was about to work on this kind of woman?

“My heart is my own, sir,” she said, fighting the blush that came to her cheeks and showing a bit of annoyance for the first time tonight. “Excuse me for a moment.”

When the girl left under the pretense of getting them some of the evening’s special meal and ordering another round drinks, it took only a moment for Killian to reach around and smack Will along the side of the head. His friend never saw it coming, but he should have. What an asinine and completely ridiculous move on his part.

“Oi! What was that for?”

“We’ve been here five minutes and already you’ve made trouble,” Killian quipped. “Stop toying with that girl. She’s been nothing but kind to you.” 

“Toy with her? I’m going to marry her!” Will barked out, seeming genuinely put out at being called on his actions. 

“Oh here we go,” Robin muttered, sharing a look with Killian before taking the time to school their stupid friend. “What in the world makes you think that girl will possibly marry a bonehead like you? Especially when you come in guns blazing and laying on lines like manure on a corn field?”

For the first time in all the years Killian had known him, Will was struck speechless. He stuttered his words, stopping and starting only to realize he didn’t have anything to say. He was drawing a blank on what he could offer that lass and it served him right. After all, who the hell did he think he was, claiming to fall for a woman after being in her presence all of one whole minute?

“Your drinks, gentleman,” a silky-smooth voice said from beside them, and even before he turned to look, Killian knew the woman who uttered them would be gorgeous. Just hearing her affected him in a way no woman had in ages, and the adrenaline that moved through him was something he only ever felt in the thick of a wagon raid. Only ‘gorgeous’ was a word that didn’t actually do her justice, and when he took in the sight of her for the first time he was lost.

All at once Killian understood what Will had meant moments ago. It hit him like lightning striking a tree, leaving sparks and wildfire crackling in its wake. There was no denying the connection or the immediate desire he had to pull this beautiful woman into his arms and hold her close. She was perfection made real, with long blonde hair pulled back tight, knowing green eyes that challenged them all in a way he’d never seen before, and lips made for stolen kisses on a hot summer’s night. But everything about this woman told Killian she was a proper lady. She might be working in a saloon, and she may come across as tough as nails, but underneath that strength was a delicacy he yearned to embrace. He wanted to hold her close and then steal her away from here. He wasn’t sure where they’d go exactly, but he knew he’d go anywhere with her and that once he had her in his grasp, he’d never want to give her up.

“You’re not my future wife,” Will proclaimed, with a tone of actual sadness and despair, and a loud growl emanated through the space.

It took a second for Killian to realize he was the one who’d made the noise, and that he’d moved into a stance that was defensive and tense at his friend’s mostly harmless comment. Meanwhile everyone was looking at him, especially the woman who’d captured his attention. Her brow furrowed a bit as if she was confused or shocked by his actions, but he saw the way her pulse sped up a bit and the tiny bit of pink that spread across her creamy skin. Then he saw the harsh swallow she undertook before she found her voice again, and though she was determined to seem unbothered, he knew she wasn’t. She was affected by him too, and that calmed the irrational voice in the back of his head that was making him act like a mad man.

“If you’re referring to Belle, then no I am not, and thanks to your less than gentlemanly behavior she’s dipped out of helping you all for the night. She’s my best worker and can quite literally handle any one. But _you_,” she said, pointing at Will and staring him down assertively. “You she’s run from.”

“Your best worker,” Robin said, drawing out information that Killian was desperate for but couldn’t seem to ask himself. “So this establishment is yours than, Miss…?”

“Emma Swan” she replied, a hand coming over to her hip as she smirked at them, like she supposed they’d be totally thrown off at a pretty lady owning a saloon. “And yes, the saloon and the inn above are both mine.”

“Well that makes it easier then, seeing as we each need rooms for…” Robin looked at Will and then at Killian and his smile grew to a full blown grin. “Well for the foreseeable future as it were.”

“Wait, you’re staying?” Emma asked, a hopeful sound cutting through the usual collectedness of her voice, and when she looked at Killian, he finally found a way to talk again. 

“Aye, love. We’re staying. For as long as you’ll have us.”

A beat passed between them where the whole rest of the world seemed to fade away. Killian, in fact, was so transfixed that he rose from his chair. Such a bold move might have frightened off another, but his actions prompted Emma to lean closer towards him ever so slightly. In this moment it was undeniable that they were in this together. This immediate and overwhelming attraction was something they shared, and it was also something Killian was hell bent on exploring more of. He only had to figure out how best to convince this beguiling woman of his honest intentions.

Before he could do that, Robin cleared his throat and it took everything in Killian not to draw his gun. He’d never actually injure his partner, but that was how much he loathed breaking this connection he shared with Emma. Instead his fists balled up and he shot his old friend a glare that could strike a weaker man down in an instant.

“Right,” Emma mumbled, her actions reflecting how flustered she must feel at all of this. Still she rallied, slightly shaking away the fog of emotion they’d just been in to resume her role as proprietor. “Well, as you might expect things are a bit slow this time of year. Actually things are slow all year. That’s the thing about hidden gems like Storybrooke. They’re out of the way, so no one really knows what they’re missing.”

Emma’s words were increasingly taking on a rambling quality, and it was obvious that she was operating outside of her regular way. This change made Killian smile, and that smile only grew as Emma stuttered at the sight of it. By God, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, and as capable and elegant as she was, he could see the tell-tale signs of shyness that only love could bring. Wait, _love_? It was too soon to be thinking love, wasn’t it?

Struck as he was by the thought of having found love after so many years of secretly wanting it, Killian allowed Robin to take the lead. Robin was the one who coordinated payment for their meal and procurement of their rooms. Things then began moving very quickly, with Emma showing them the way to their lodgings while maintaining every level of professionalism. It wasn’t until Robin and Will had called it a night and headed in for bed that Emma’s show of strength began to waiver, but by the time they’d reached his door, Emma’s cheeks were flushed again and her voice had grown hoarse and gravelly.

“Your room, Mr. Jones.”

“Call me, Killian, love.”

“I shouldn’t,” Emma said, though she looked disappointed at her own defiance.

“But you want to anyway,” he countered.

“Not everything is about getting what you want.”

Hearing her say this clawed at something in Killian. He couldn’t easily explain it, but for some reason it pained him to hear Emma speak like this. A woman like her should have everything her heart desired and more. She was beautiful and bright, strong and in control, but she was also so much more. There were layers to this beautiful woman standing before him, intricacies that he wanted so badly to understand better, but more than anything he just wanted to see her happy. It was mad to admit that, but there it was.

“I disagree,” Killian replied, with more softness this time even as he stepped forward and took her hand in his, a gesture that escalated things between them in a split second. He felt the need and want for her intensify the moment they touched, and he watched Emma’s reaction to it, knowing she felt the same, even if she was trying to be reasonable. “I find in life that the best thing to do is listen to your instincts. It’s about balance in the end, love, between heart and mind.”

Emma looked at him and he could read so many unspoken emotions within her. She seemed fit to burst at his heartfelt words, but he didn’t know precisely why. Would she accept this? Would she trust in the callings of two hearts even if her mind said this was happening far too quickly? Or would she run from him, siding with good sense but ultimately denying them of an important moment together? He just wasn’t sure what she’d choose, until her thumb ran gently across the hand that held hers in a subtle, reassuring motion. 

“I’ve been told before that my gut is my surest weapon. It’s what’s gotten me to where I am, and it’s what always kept me going, even when the going was hard.” She looked at him curiously, her eyes scrutinizing his face. “What is it?”

He realized then he’d been frowning and before she could get the wrong idea he clarified his thinking for her. “It’s nothing, love. I just hate to think of you going through anything like a hard time.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Killian,” she said, and though he normally might have recoiled at being called ‘sweet’ he had to admit he loved it coming from Emma, almost as much as he loved hearing her say his name. “But I wouldn’t change the things I’ve seen or the trials I’ve been through. They made me who I am today, for better or worse.”

“For better,” he responded, his fingers coming up to brush a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear. The moment became charged, both of them giving into this desire to be closer, though Killian had no intentions of doing anything but talking more with Emma. He’d never betray her honor, and he’d never take any kind of advantage without truly claiming her as his, which he intended to do as soon as he believed she was ready. He opened his mouth to say as much, but then the sound of gunshots pounded out into the night from outside, and he moved as quick as he could to shield Emma.

“Stay here, love,” he instructed her, moving her into his room before she could even speak. “I’ll handle this.”

“Oh no you won’t,” she replied, pushing back at him. “Not alone any way. This is my business – my _home_ \- and I’m coming with you.” 

“Emma, you can’t. It isn’t safe…” he trailed off from his words as she produced a pistol from her person that had escaped his notice and then quickly gathered another from a hidden board inside the hallway, readying both for whatever might happen and holding the guns with all the poise of a fully-fledged sharp shooter. He was enthralled by the actions, distracted to a point where all he wanted was to pull her close again, despite the dangers down below. Because whoever this creature was, she was a marvel, and Killian knew that in all his life before and in all his life here after, he’d never meet a woman quite like Emma.

“I’m not some damsel in distress, and you should know that now before this,” she gestured between them, “becomes something more. Now are you coming, or am I handling this alone?” 

He followed her immediately, stunned but enamored with her stone-cold poise. She was a remarkable woman, fearless and brave, and though he had to sober up to be in the right state of mind to handle this, it was hard work. Killian was thrown both by his regard for Emma, but also by his immediate worry for her. Things in these parts were known for getting out of hand, and he wasn’t willing to allow anything to happen to his lass. They’d only just met, but Killian would be damned if he let a hair on her head be harmed.

Moving down the side steps with complete quiet was easily done thanks to the aid of Emma’s intimate knowledge of this building. She knew every board and divot and could successfully maneuver around each one, and Killian was more than willing to follow her lead. In fact, it was only at the moment where they heard yelling in the main room and Killian knew that trouble was directly in their way that he put his pistol back at his side and grabbed Emma’s hips, swiveling her back behind him and putting himself between him and the villain just yonder.

“Killian what are you -,” Emma’s whispered censure was interrupted with the quickest of kisses that he stole from her lips.

It was fleeting and swift, a product more of need than real satisfaction. Truthfully, he did it because he knew that anything could happen. In a gun fight there was always a chance that an opponent would outsmart you or that luck wouldn’t fall on your side, and damn if he could risk not ever having tasted Emma’s lips or showing her what he wanted to be between them. Maybe it was selfish, but to him it felt perfect, and he took Emma’s immediate yielding to the kiss, and her subsequent dreamy gaze as a cue that she felt the same. Luckily her distraction also allowed him to explain himself. After all he had a plan, but he needed Emma elsewhere, not just charging into things with him. With rapid fire instructions, he imparted his thoughts, and Emma agreed, though Killian wondered if her acceptance had more to do with the lingering feelings of that kiss than anything else.

Either way, it was time to face the music, and Killian did so by stepping into the light of the saloon once more. He had a few moments before the gun slinger noticed him coming out of the shadows, and in that time he got the lay of the land. It appeared to be one rogue with a rifle causing all of this trouble, but though he didn’t appear to be any kind of real master mind, Killian knew this man currently had all the power. For there, trembling slightly even as she held her head high and tried to stay brave was Emma’s worker, Belle, staring at the end of the man’s gun. 

“I want all the money in this place, little missy, and you’d best adhere to that. Now move! I ain’t got all night.”

Belle looked stuck, no doubt bogged down by fear, but blessedly her eyes caught his and he could see the telltale signs of her relief. She was a bright one, however, making sure not to let her captor see that at all, buying him a bit more time to try and figure this out. He had a shot, to be sure, but killing the man flat out would be messy. It would bring the law in here asking questions, and God forbid he was found guilty of a crime he’d have two choices – run or face prison. Both of those options would take him away from Emma, and so both were unacceptable. As such, Killian needed to be wiser, and he needed to take a risk.

“I said get me that money!” the man yelled again, this time laying hand to Belle, and for Killian that was enough. It was time to make his move.

“And_ I_ say, leave that woman alone.”

The man snapped his gaze toward Killian, and for a moment he appeared to be dumb enough to turn his weapon on him, but at the last second he retained good sense, keeping Belle held hostage and thus buying himself a bit more time. Killian knew nothing of this man, but it was clear he was manic, and that kind of volatility was an unknown he wanted to neutralize as fast as possible.

“This ain’t none of your business, pal,” the man yelled the words, but they were hollowed by his own self-doubt. Killian meanwhile stepped closer, closing the distance between them, and trying to further this intimidation strategy. 

“Actually it’s very much my business. It wouldn’t be if you’d chosen another place, but see this town,” Killian said, waving towards the rest of the saloon, which was now mostly empty save for some startled (but likely still drunk) patrons at the far side. “This town is mine now.”

“Ain’t no way this town is yours. You ain’t no sherrif, and you ain’t no rich man neither. Hell look at you, you’re just like me.” 

Killian knew the man saw his outward appearance, and to be fair there were some similarities. They were hardly dressed to be doctors or lawyers, but who really was out in these parts? Still it irked Killian to be lumped into a pile with this man. He may not be a law-abiding citizen, but he didn’t terrorize the truly innocent, and as far as Killian was concerned, that was exactly what Belle and Emma were.

“I assure you that the two of us are nothing alike. Now step away from the girl before I show you just how out of your league you really are.”

“Can’t do that. I ain’t walking out of here without this money, and a little more blood on my hands won’t keep me from that.”

Killian’s blood ran cold at the words, and he knew now that whatever had driven this man to this desperate state, it had full control over him. Strong arming a bar maid was one thing, but being ready to pull the trigger and watch the life drain out of her all over what couldn’t be much more than a hundred dollars was a wickedness he himself could never descend to. As far as Killian was concerned, this man was irredeemable, but though the temptation to take him out on his own grew surer, Killian stayed the course, hoping to find a less deadly ending.

“Fine, if it’s all about the money then how about we make a deal? You let the lass go, and I let you go.”

“You’re pulling my leg,” the man replied. “Besides, you don’t matter here. You expect me to believe you got any real know-how on where they keep their purse?”

“Well seeing as my future wife is the owner, I’d say I know more than enough to get you sorted.”

The man searched Killian’s face for a lie, but he wouldn’t find any trace of one. Killian meant it, after all, and when this mess was dealt with and an acceptable amount of courting had been done, he would be marrying Emma Swan. If he had his way he’d also be building them a house, making a family with her, and settling for the first time in his life in a place he could really call home. And as for getting this man sorted, Killian could safely promise he was going to get everything coming to him.

“I suggest you take my deal, mate. Only a matter of minutes before someone else comes along and interrupts. Your window of opportunity is closing.”

“Okay, but you’ve got to give me your word that you’re letting me walk out of here.”

Knowing that his word was sacred, Killian hesitated only a moment before making the promise. “I swear that I will do nothing to detain or pursue you.” 

The man nodded, and when he told Belle to fill up the bags again, Killian reaffirmed that she should do just that, but alas the woman he’d thought of as polite and timid before wasn’t so easily pushed around. She decided that now of all times was the time to show some backbone, and she refused to move even with the man’s gun still drawn and ready.

“No, I won’t do this,” Belle said, her voice still a little shaky but loud enough to show how strongly she believed this. “Emma works hard for this money. She’s built this place from nothing but her own hard work, and you’re just going to take it? That’s not fair and it’s not right.” 

“What did you just say?” The man growled out, his anger growing as Killian scrambled to smooth this over. 

“Belle.” Killian’s voice was forceful but earnest as he implored her to meet his gaze. When she did, he saw fear but also a kind of foolish bravery, so he just did his best to get her to believe he knew what he was doing. “Trust me when I tell you that Emma won’t give a damn about the money. If it came down to the safety of her friend or the gold in her coffers, what do you think she’d choose?”

Belle’s eyes watered, and he could tell she hated to let this happen. He wished he could assure her that he had a plan, but if anything her conviction that this was a bad deal actually sold his story better. Finally, she filled the bags with money, apparently everything they had out here in front, and it was more than enough to make a robbery worthwhile. Indeed, it all seemed to appease their nameless bandit, enough so that he pushed Belle away from him before backing towards the entrance of the saloon with a smile on his face. He never gave his back to Killian, but he just couldn’t stop himself from throwing one last insult on the way out.

“You’re right. We really are nothing alike. You let a woman cloud your judgment. All this money for one stupid girl?” The man made a sound of disgust that bubbled into cruel laughter, and then he made his final mistake. He put his gun down at his side as he pushed out of the door, before freezing at the sound of a pistol being cocked directly behind him. 

“You take one more step and it’ll be your last. Now drop your weapon.” Emma’s words were stern and cold, and Killian watched as she held the gun right at the man’s back. One pull of the trigger and the bullet would pierce his heart, and maybe it should, seeing as how black it was.

The man cursed and swore like a sailor before yelling at Killian. “You swore you’d let me go!”

“And_ I_ did. Didn’t make any promises about her though.”

The bandit looked liable to keep talking but Emma pressed the cold hard steel further into him. “I’m not going to ask you again. And remember what I said about taking another step? Same thing goes if you keep running your mouth.”

With no choice left, the man dropped his gun and the bag of money and surrendered, and a few minutes later the Sherriff arrived, as did a whole host of others. The once nearly empty saloon was packed with people, all of whom cared for Belle and for Emma greatly, and though Killian felt a little out of place watching them with these people he didn’t yet know, Killian knew it was a matter of time before Storybrooke and its inhabitants became more familiar.

“Not a bad beginning as far as beginnings go.”

Killian looked over to see Robin smiling at him, and all at once he knew his friend had somehow witnessed this all, even though he never bothered to help. 

“I thought you were in bed for the night.”

“And leave you hanging after all these years?” Robin joked, before nodding across the way to where Will was checking in on Belle in a forceful, but clearly well-intentioned way. “No, we’ve got your back. Even when you might already have back up.”

“She was brilliant, wasn’t she?” Killian asked, looking back to Emma, his chest swelling with pride at how capable she was all on her own. He knew that she could have handled this solo, but when her eyes met his and she smiled at him, he felt certain that she was of his thinking: what good was going it alone anymore when they had finally found each other? 

“Well as your ‘future wife’ she’d have to be,” Robin joked before patting his shoulder. “I’m happy for you, Killian. Really, truly happy. Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a woman over there I’d be a fool not to sweep of her feet.”

Killian was dumb struck as his friend approached another woman across the bar, this one he believed to be the mayor, at least he assumed so based on how she’d given the Sherriff (also a woman, named Ruby) and the other townspeople so much instruction. He watched in fascination as Robin made his approach, and with even more interest when the apparently hardened woman seemed to soften ever so slightly to his friend’s advance. It was all so unbelievable really, to think how life could change so swiftly for all of them in just one night. 

Killian’s thoughts did shift from that, however, as he was soon pulled into the fray by the people of the town. They all wanted to personally thank him for helping ‘their Emma’ and for keeping Belle and the town a little safer. But eventually things did die down again. The crowd dispersed, the saloon finally closed, and the night grew quiet, with nothing but the gentle prairie breeze and the sound of crickets to fill the evening air. When that happened, it was just he and Emma left, and for Killian it felt like the too long wait was over, and he could finally feel whole again.

He was abuzz from the incidents of this evening, his adrenaline still high, and though he had waited for this chance since everything happened, Killian didn’t know what exactly to say or do. Luckily, Emma took matters into her own hands. Before he could get a word out, she pulled him into the back once more, shielding them from the eyes of any others who might come back, and then pulled him in for a kiss, one that far exceeded their previous interlude and transformed him and redeemed him all in one fell swoop. 

In this kiss, Killian swore he saw heaven itself. It was being with Emma, holding her in his arms like that and loving her dearly. It was surviving the worst of times in the hopes of building good ones, and it was the soul-level familiarity even though this was all so new. They’d known each other mere hours, yet he’d been in love with her forever. They were tied together and meant to be, and he knew that, and the kiss further established that to be true.

Eventually pulling back from Emma was harder than anything he’d done before, but seeing her contentment and arousal after that kiss brought him to new heights he’d never imagined and he wanted her to know all that she gave him just by being herself. “Gods above, Emma. I wasn’t ready for you. You’re more than I deserve but I know I could never stay away. You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey, sweeter than strawberry wine, warm as a glass of brandy -”

“Wow, you _really_ like your spirits.”

Her joke was playful and light hearted, made all the clearer by the mirthful sparkle in her beautiful green eyes and the giggle that passed her lips, but Killian was at a loss for a moment. She was right after all. Here he was trying to articulate just how much she moved him – how she fundamentally changed his entire world in so short a time – and all he could allude to was a slew of alcoholic drinks.

“What I mean to say is that -,” she stopped him before he could make further fool of himself. 

“What you mean to say is that you like me. Actually it might not just be like, it could very well be love even though it is so soon,” Emma whispered, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers in a caring, thoughtful way. 

“Yes.” She smiled at his confession and brushed a kiss to his cheek, smiling against his skin as she did. 

“What you mean to say is that this is just the beginning and there’s even more to come.” His hold on her tightened at the words that he couldn’t have said better himself.

“Aye, love. This is true.”

“What you mean to say is that you’re staying, and that we’re staying together for this day and for all the rest of our days. You want me to be your wife and you my husband. You want us to have a home and a family and a life together. You want us to have everything, and you want me to know that here and now. No matter how long it takes, no matter how slow our story, that will be our happy ending” She pressed one more swift kiss on his lips before breaking away again, her forehead resting on his as she smiled so damn sweetly. “There now, did I miss anything that you meant to say?”

“No, love. I think that about covers it.” 

So with that new understanding between them, and a shared hope to follow their hearts away from the troubles of their past and towards a brighter, more love-filled future, Emma and Killian set about making all those dreams into realities. And when all was said and done, each and every one came true, proving bigger, better, and more beautiful than any single happy ending had a right to be.

……….

_I used to spend my nights out in a barroom_

_Liquor was the only love I've known_

_But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom_

_And brought me back from being too far gone_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_

_Found the bottom of a bottle always dry_

_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it_

_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

** _Post-Note: So there we have it. This is obviously a pretty out there piece of fluff, but I feel so much better getting this off my writing docket. To the lovely reader that requested this AGES ago, thanks so much for the prompt and I hope I did your hopes justice. If for some reason you wanted something different, please message me and I’ll get on writing a new chapter. To everyone else still waiting, thanks so much for your patience! I haven’t gotten to write as much as I wanted to this summer, but I promise I am doing my best to get through all these lovely fic ideas. Anyway, thanks so much to all of you for reading. I hope you have a great rest of your weekend, and see you next time!_ **


End file.
